


Taking Time To Date Your Husband

by SamuelJames



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Martha gets ready for a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Taking Time To Date Your Husband_   
>  _**Pairing:** Martha Jones/Mickey Smith_   
>  _**Rating:** G_   
>  _**Summary:** Martha gets ready for a date._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Martha smiles as she picks out her outfit for her date night with Mickey. Their jobs aren't easy so they have to make time for them. She doesn't own any clothes he hasn't already seen but still he'll look at her like she's the most beautiful woman in the room.

She dabs perfume on her wrists before stepping into the dress and pulling the straps over her shoulders. She calls her husband in to zip her up and sees his smile in the mirror as he comes up behind her.

He zips it up quickly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Turning, Martha wraps her arms round him and kisses him softly. They part a few moments later and look at one another. He's wearing a red tie with his black shirt and looks most handsome. They're not going anywhere too fancy and he's just as gorgeous in a t-shirt and trackie bottoms but sometimes it's nice to make the effort.

Mickey takes her hand in his and brushes his thumb across her wedding ring. She was so happy the day they exchanged rings and promises. It hasn't been all plain sailing but they've both honoured every vow they made.


End file.
